


Love is the Drug

by Elocian



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Learning what love is, Loki has two of them, Multi, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elocian/pseuds/Elocian
Summary: It’s the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave adoration. For validation. You were made to be loved. In the end, you will always seek it. Should you not find it where we are meant to- you will find it in the deepest abyss and darkest corners that this world has to offer.-Modern Human AU Thorki Hurt and Recovery Fic (though other ships do show up as well) Deals heavily in depression and self image issues, as well as emotionally abusive and manipulative relationships. Chapters will be tagged individually with any warnings needed.





	Love is the Drug

                                                                     

It was hardly a conventional name for a nightspot. Then again, if anyone had ever told you that En Dwi was a conventional man- they lied to you. He liked the name and as its owner, isn’t that what mattered? Besides, it made perfect sense to him and if it made sense to him then clearly it made sense. If someone was incapable of seeing the obvious reasoning to it, then that was fault of their own and nothing more.  
  
No matter what size shape shade or sex you were into- performers of all kinds could be found working Yggdrasil. Everywhere you looked, another body that was someone’s ideal of beauty. They had something for everyone here at Yggdrasil. Well, legal. Something _legal_ for everyone. The golden rule of the film industry also applied here - never work with kids or animals. Never mind the whole mess of where to keep them or taking care of them, but you have to pay so many people off, and if the wrong person sees the wrong thing- oh it was a headache just thinking about it. Okay now true yes, there were some laws around here that warranted being questioned and occasionally ignored but certainly not ones that were that much of a bother.

Ahem.  
  
Tonight, like every night, it was a party. A celebration of the human form. People coming together, connecting, rejoicing, in a hedonistic worship of life. Patrons by the dozens, filling every table. Still more at the bar. Enthralled by the bar keep whose dramatic flair for mixing drinks was equal to his gift of charismatic chatter, which made him just as much as a novel attraction here as the rest of the performers. Like everyone else here, he was easy on the eyes and he had an accent that was velvet on the ears to boot. What was his name? Jared? Jason? Pah it didn’t matter at the moment.  
  
More still though, flocked the stage, desperate for a wink, a glance, just a morsel of attention from those that were the real reason that anyone came to Yggdrasil. Some would call this place a cabaret for how elaborate many and most of the performances were. Some might call it a bordello which was, well that was just a straight up misconception. (Not to say he’d uh, ever tell an employee they couldn’t do some freelance work if they wanted.) Regardless of what people called it, no matter what pretty fluffy title they wished to give it out of their own shame- a strip club was still a strip club.  
  
En Dwi stood in his office,a drink delicately balanced in fingertips that hardly touched the glass. A nice balcony suite that he could overwatch the whole club from. Watching his entertainment from the same view a Roman emperor would gaze upon his mightiest warriors fight to the death from- it suited him oh so well. While his eyes occasionally glided across the floor or to the bar- (Jarvis! That was the blasted name.) they always found stock in coming back to the same place. The newest dancer was just such a little treat he could hardly bare to look away from him. He’d found him personally and practically (‘literally’ his personal guard would deadpan, ‘the word you are looking for is ‘literally’) gave him the job. The young man had been so nervous to get out on stage - insisting that he couldn’t, that no one would want to see him, that he wasn’t good enough, that he wasn’t attractive enough - poor thing had a horrible self image. Which, while endearing to a point, would be something he’d have to teach him to work. En Dwi ensured him that none of that mattered. After all, _he_ saw a right beauty, and if _he_ said he it was good enough, and thensome he might add, of course it had to be true!

He was scarcely aware of the drink he brought to his lips while he watched his kitten prowl forward off the stage, fingertips brushing along one lucky patron’s cheek, oh what a tease he was! Honestly, he couldn’t have been more right about this job suiting him. He was a natural performer, a people pleaser, a mischievous little minx that kept you wondering what he had on his mind. At any of the few times his eyes managed to give the rest of his establishment a passing glance there was hardly a set of eyes in all of Yggdrasil that wasn't on him. No easy task for every the most seasoned of dancers, let alone someone who had a grand total of a week of experience in it. Oh he was a tantalizing little thing that got deliciously drunk on all of the attention he was given.

Clearing his throat he forced himself to look away from his wonderful view to look to the guest he’d invited specifically for this evening's performance. He was in no part involved in running or owning of the establishment. A close friend, close enough to be considered family for certain, a and a very frequent patron whose ideas and suggestions had found their way into the club both in its first breath of life and even still as it grew today. It was the boy’s first night as a full headline performer and not as a side show or back up to fluff up another dancer’s appearance or appeal. Of course he wanted to share this momentous occasion with the one person he’d give credit to helping in the conception of Yggdrasil.

“So uh what, ah, what do you think? He might be a - a bit rough but that’ll smooth over in time.”  
  
En Dwi wouldn’t have been able to bite back the prideful smirk that overcame him if he had wanted to as he took in the sight of his companion. The man was notoriously scrutinizing and stoic but oh that composure was absolutely shattered at the moment. His gaze absolutely transfixed, focused, _obsessed_ on the dancer. Mouth hung slightly agape in awe, his jaw trembling ever so slightly. His hands longing and grasping out blindly, dreaming of holding Yggdrasil’s newest and brightest star. The words that left his mouth when he was even able to find his voice, barely more then the desperate gasp of air of a man who had prior been suffocating.

“He’s beautiful- beyond compare.”

                                                                     


End file.
